


Rest Your Weary Head

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 20 questions game, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, but they only ask like 2 questions lol, game, when all it takes is a loving hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: When a tough day is almost erased by Ladybug's presence.





	Rest Your Weary Head

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for a new friend, hope she likes it ^^ She only asked for ladynoir, so we'll see :P Hope anyone that reads it also enjoys :D

Things had been slow lately, but still they patrolled as always, which Adrien appreciated since every chance he got to see Ladybug was a blessing - a reprieve from his usual sheltered, soul sucking life. 

 

_ He was totally fine.  _

 

Not really, but as soon as he had eyes on his beautiful partner, his tense shoulders eased and he wanted nothing more than the comfort of her presence,  _ her touch _ . As a compromise he sat next to her, and fought the part of his brain that begged him to rest his weary head on her shoulder.

 

“Sorry I’m late, life got busy.”

 

“It’s ok, nothing happened, besides it’s a beautiful night. Glad you could join me kitty.” Ladybug winked playfully, shoving him sweetly.

 

_ He loved her _ . And she loved him, it didn’t matter how or how much, but she did, and boy that was enough for him. Partners, friends, family, wasn’t it still just as important as romantic love, more even at times? He loved her, and nothing could ever change that.

 

The silence between the two felt comfortable, as if everything was going to be alright...and the breeze, oh the breeze, made it seem like nothing bad could ever happen, not when nature supported you so, not when it wiped away your worries and sadness.

 

Still everything good must end, and Chat Noir wanted to hear her voice, to listen to her cute laughter, to talk and live in this moment with her. 

 

“Would I interest you in a little game, my lady?”

 

Intrigued, she told him to go on.

 

“How about a game of 20 questions?”

 

Ladybug pondered for a minute, her brain probably considering all the outcomes, which apparently came to a quick conclusion, “Ground rules.”

 

“Of course. No asking questions that may reveal who we are.” as much as he wanted to, he knew it wasn’t the time, besides he could wait -  _ he would wait _ .

 

“And if we’re not comfortable answering, we can ask for a replacement question.”

 

“Fair enough. Ladies first?”

 

“I don’t know? Uh...favorite color?”

 

“Super original question, I love it.” Chat laughed.

 

“Oh shut up.”

 

“I don’t really think I have one?” his childhood never really left time for him to think of the  _ frivolous _ things, it was more if this or that color meshed well with his skin.

 

“And here I thought you were going to say black.” Ladybug joked, pointing at his suit.

 

Grinning smugly, he flirted, “No, if anything my favorite color would be deep blue, because it reminds me of your eyes, and it feels like home.”

 

“That was pretty smooth, I’ll give you that.”

 

“ _ Thank you _ . So what’s your favorite color?”

 

“Oh so you’re going the unoriginal route as well?” seeing his shrug Ladybug continued, “Pink.”

 

“Not green like the color of my eyes?”

 

“It’s a close second.”

 

“Wow, I think you won that round.”, if she was trying to kill him, well she was succeeding - his heartbeat was definitely higher than it should be.

 

“ _ Are you ok _ ?” she asked, after a beat, eyes kind and boring into him silently, lovingly.

 

“Is that one of the questions?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Damn, Ladybug had noticed how he was feeling when he arrived and she was worried... _ now what? _

 

“I don’t have to answer it…”

 

“No, you don’t, but you can. I’m right here, no matter what.” Ladybug said, reaching out for his hand and holding it tightly.

 

Looking into her eyes, he finally gave in to his desire and rested his head on her shoulder, “I’m not...but I will be.”

  
“ _ That’s ok. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
